1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an analog electronic watch provided with an electro-optical display device for displaying data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-functional analog electronic watch provided with an analog type time display device and a liquid crystal display device is already known. Such a watch can selectively display pieces of information including the current date, a registered time for alarm, a measured time by a stopwatch function, a schedule, telephone numbers and so on on the liquid crystal display.
The appearance of an analog watch of this type is spoiled because the liquid crystal display is exposed even when no such information is displayed.
In order to avoid this problem, there has been proposed in Published and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 1-242987 and Published and Unexamined Japanese utility Model application No. 1-91291 an analog electronic watch having a dial provided with a window, which is closed by a shutter and below which a liquid crystal display is arranged. The window can be opened to expose the liquid crystal display by moving the shutter aside by means of a switch-operated pulse motor only when the liquid crystal display is used.
Some of known electronic watches of the types, each having an analog type time display device and a liquid crystal display that always digitally display the current time, function to emit an alarm sound at a preset time and to display a schedule information at the preset time on the liquid crystal display. In such a case that the above described known electronic watch is further provided with a shutter as described above, it emits an alarm sound at a preset time but the window remains closed. Therefore, the shutter should be moved by additionally operating the switch in order for the bearer of the watch to see the information displayed on the liquid crystal display.